


Clouis Lemons

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Sexytime, Smut, clementine and louis, clementine and louis lemon, clouis lemon, clouis smut, louis and clementine, louis and clementine lemon, turn on, twdg lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says it all, people.Now go enjoys my smuts, you dirty birdies.  I won't tell ;)Requests are open!DISCLAIMER: I don't own twdg or it's characters.





	Clouis Lemons

"I can't do fucking_ anything_!" Clem screeched she used her crutches to hobble down the hallway to her room. Louis followed close behind. "No more running to play with AJ, no more going outside the gates, no more climbing up on the bell tower to watch the run rise or set," Clementine continued to rant to her boyfriend. "God, why did this have to happen?"

"We'll make you a foot, Clem," Louis assured his frustrated girlfriend, speeding up so he could get in front of her to open the door.

"I can open the door myself, Louis," The teen spat, glaring at him. 

Louis payed no mind to her bad attitude, knowing she would just become worse if he reflected her tone. "I would have opened the door for you even if you still had your foot, y'know," he replied, pushing the door open.

The girl rolled her eyes, stepping into their room. "If I still had my foot, I would be out there helping the rest of the kids hunt."

Clementine, being the independent person she was, was having trouble adjusting to her new life with only one leg. She hated that she couldn't fully take care of herself anymore, or anyone else, for that matter. She couldn't help gather food, take out walkers, _anything _that she used to do to help everyone survive. 

Clem had always been bothered by it, but she usually kept her mouth shut instead of complaining. However, today was just one of those days were she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and she was extremely gripey. When she was forced to stay home and be useless yet again while everyone else went to go get things done, it had really set her off. Louis had volunteered to stay back to try and calm her down.

The frizzy haired girl threw her crutches on the ground and sat on her bed, huffing. "It's not fair. It's just not fucking fair."

Louis sat next to her and placed a consoling hand on hers. "It won't be like this for long, Clem. I told you, we're going to build you a foot. You should just try to relax, and enjoy not having to do anything."

"I've tried that." She sighed, the anger slowly dissolving into a sadness. "I just feel so guilty that I'm not doing anything."

"Don't," The dreadlocked teen told her. "Just don't think about it."

"Well then what do I think about?"

"Memories."

Clem closed her eyes for a split second, then opened them and frowned. "I don't like my memories."

"Not even of our first kiss?" Louis asked, fake hurt in his voice. "Our first date?"

She closed her eyes again, this time smiling at what she remembered. "Okay, those are alright."

"So just think about that."

Clementine did for a moment, until she suddenly groaned. "We won't get to go anywhere special for our second-"

She was cut off by Louis's lips smashing into hers, taking her by surprise. At first, she resisted, but then she melted into the kiss.

After a few seconds, Louis pulled away. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah."

Louis smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to keep making you feel better. I hate to see my little Clemmy poo mad."

"Don't call me that," Clem warned.

He winked, knowing she hated the nick name. Then, he cupped her cheeks again and pulled her lips to his. 

Their kiss started out as a passionate, tender one, but as it went on, it evolved into a heated, full on make out session. 

Louis slowly moved on top of his girlfriend, and she willingly leaned back onto the bed. As he laid against her, she could feel the bulge from his pants. The feeling gave her butterflies.

They had never been this close before. The most they had ever done was kiss each other. This was all new to them.

Just then, Louis parted their lips and began to lightly nip at her neck, making Clementine suck in a quick breath.

"Lou," she breathed, her eyes widening at the new feeling she experienced. 

Louis moved his mouth up to her ear, whispering, "Are you okay with this?"

Clem hesitated before answering, "Yeah."

"Good. Cause I think you need it." Then, he went back to her neck, and a small moan escaped the girl.

He worked his way down to her chest, where he gently kissed her collarbone, and then began to tug at the bottom of her shirt, silently asking if he could take it off. Clementine grabbed the ends and pulled it over her head, leaving her in her old and worn pink bra. 

Louis licked his lips at the sight of it, taking off his jacket and tossing it to the side. Clem sat up and took hold of his shirt and took it off of him. After that, Lou got right back to business.

He placed his hand on her right boob and gently squeezed, making her squirm. Then, he did the same to the other and started to massage both of her breasts. The other teen closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Mhmm," she answered, biting her lip.

After doing it for a bit longer, he stopped, and he began to trail kisses down to her waist line. Once he got to her pants, he tugged them off of her, throwing them to the side. He smiled once he saw her juices leaking through her crimson red panties. "Excited, aren't you, Clem?"

"Shut u-" She cut herself off as Louis began to kiss her thighs. Without thinking, Clementine spread her legs wider.

Louis internally smiled, liking having so much control over his girlfriend for once. Usually, Clem was the boss.

He kissed closer and closer to her clit, then went to the other leg and started again.

"God, Louis, don't fucking tease."

"Clem, you gotta be nice to me if you want me to do this." 

"_Please_ don't tease, Lou."

"That's better."

He slipped her underwear off, and without warning, plunged his mouth onto her clit. Clementine gasped in surprise, then let out a whimper of pleasure.

"Jesus, that feels so good."

Encouraged, Louis sucked, then flicked his tongue across her parts. 

She clenched the sheets with her fists and moaned, closing her eyes.

"Just like that, Lou, just like that."

Suddenly, Louis got an idea. 

Clementine let out a yelp of surprise as she felt Louis's fingers enter her.

Then, he pumped them once, and Clementine groaned in satisfaction. 

He gave another suck and pumped again, and Clem's breath hitched. As her boyfriend began to speed up, she began to pant.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Oh fuck, don't stop!"

He moved his fingers faster, and sucked harder. Clementine let out something between a wail and a scream.

"I'm so fucking close! Faster!"

Louis obeyed, and Clementine arched her back as she felt the most intense feeling she had ever felt before.

Then, Clem came, releasing her liquids onto Louis's fingers. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. 

Louis licked off the juices, then moved back on top of her to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately and roughly, and he followed her lead.

Louis's cock was throbbing, and Clem could feel it through his pants. Feeling a bit guilty that he got nothing out of what they just did, she flipped him over so that she was on top, and scooted down to his member. She lightly sat on it, and Lou grunted as he got even harder.

"Clem..."

Clementine began to grind her hips on top of his, and Louis moaned. 

"C'mon, don't be mean."

"Be patient."

Clem moved off of him and beside him, and then began to slowly unzip his pant. Then, she took her time tugging them off, leaving him in his bulging boxers.

She softly laid her hand on it, making Louis whole body twitch. She smiled at the effect it had.

"Shittttt," Louis cursed. "Aww, fuck..."

Clementine began to rub, and Louis groaned. 

Then, she slipped off the only thing keeping him from being fully naked, and grasped his cock with both her hands. Then, she started to move them up and down on his manhood. His breathing picked up.

"Oh my- God," Louis moaned through clenched teeth. 

Clem went faster, wanting to please her boyfriend as much as he had her. She was already getting wet again at the sounds he made.

"Almost..."

"Do you like it, baby?" 

"Yes!" He cried.

She sped up, and Louis let out a little yelp as he climaxed. 

Clementine crawled on top of him and smashed her lips to his, and he grabbed her ass to pull her closer. Within seconds, he was hard again, and somehow he rolled on top of her. 

Louis started to grind on Clem, making her moan. Louis stifled his own so he could listen to her and be turned on even more.

"I need you," Louis whispered in her ear. 

"I want you in me."

Louis scooted back a bit and positioned himself in front of her entrance. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

He slowly inserted himself into her, and Clem gripped the bed sheets. It hurt her.

Louis moved out, then back in. 

"Fuck," he muttered. "You're so tight."

She was about to respond, but then he pumped his dick another time. This time was less painful for Clem.

"Faster, Louis," she breathed.

Louis obeyed, thrusting a little faster. It felt better on both of their sides, and he sped up even more.

As the pleasure grew, Clem grabbed on to Louis's back and dug in her nails. It encouraged her lover to go even faster.

"Fuck!" Clem screamed as the orgasm began to build up. 

"Shit!" Lou cursed with her.

He went into her harder, and she cried out as she came to the very edge of her orgasm.

Finally, they both came, and Louis pulled out and fell beside Clem while he caught his breath.

They were both silent for a couple minutes, before Louis finally spoke. "Wow."

"I know." Clementine sat up with him. "Maybe it won't be so bad staying back with you for the next couple weeks."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Clem?" AJ called. "Louis?"

Clementine's face dropped, and a rosy red color began to fill her cheeks.

"Uh, yes, buddy?" Louis answered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you guys okay?" The tot asked. "I heard you guys yelling."

Clem face palmed.

"We're fine. I was just cleaning Clem's wound, is all," Lou lied, snickering at his partner's embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Can I come in?"

"No!" Clementine and Louis both shouted in unison.

"Geez, okay," AJ said. "I'll just go play with Willy."

They heard him walk away, and Clem let out a sigh of relief. Louis got up and tossed her clothes to her. "We should probably get dressed before someone actually does come in instead of knocking."

"Probably," she agreed, slipping her panties back on. 

They both got ready silently, until Louis gasped.

"What is it?" Clem asked.

"Um, nothing," he fibbed. "Just thought I saw a mouse."

Clementine gave him a weird look, but didn't question it.

Louis was relieved that she didn't ask anymore about it.

He didn't want to tell her that they had forgotten to use a condom.

* * *

Alright, folks. 

How'd you like it?

Do you want to see anymore? 

Got any requests?

Let me know!


End file.
